


How Much Can I Take?

by organizedchaos



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organizedchaos/pseuds/organizedchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are science teachers at a high school. Tony and Bruce have been casual fuck-buddies for years. Tony begins to find himself attracted to other men besides Bruce, including a few of his students. Now Tony just has to manage to keep his head... and his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eavesdropping

Tony collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he panted heavily.   
“Fuck. Bruce,” he managed to pant out.  
The hairy, curly headed man lying next to Tony chuckled, “you just did.”  
Tony laughed breathlessly.  
Bruce was panting heavily as well, yet not as ragged and painfully as Tony was.  
“You’re getting old, Tony,” Bruce laughed as he noticed how hard it was for Tony to catch his breath.  
Tony scowled and quickly rolled over so he was on top of Bruce. Tony straddled Bruce’s hips and lowered his mouth to the other man’s ear, “you didn’t seem to be complaining when you were screaming my name,” Tony hissed into Bruce’s ear before playfully nipping at it.   
“Who said I was complaining?” Bruce smirked and closed his eyes as Tony began to devour his neck. Bruce let out a moan and bucked his hips into Tony as the older man bit his neck.   
“That’s more like it,” Tony smirked before claiming Bruce’s mouth.  
Bruce kissed Tony back before sighing, “Tony…”  
“mmm?” Tony hummed as he devoured Bruce’s neck again.  
Bruce moaned and squirmed again, “Our rule…” he choked out.  
“Forget the rules,” Tony rolled his eyes as he began rocking his hips into Bruce, “I wanna fuck you all night long.”  
Bruce moaned, “as tempting and,” he gaped as Tony reached in between his legs, “delicious… as that sounds…” Bruce moaned again, god that man had magic fingers, “we do have work in the morning. What would the students and other teachers think if they saw us arrive together?” Bruce managed to say quickly before Tony distracted him more.  
Tony rolled his eyes, “urchins. Pay no mind to them. I need you,” Tony scooted down from Bruce’s lap, bring his face level with Bruce’s already re-hardened member.   
“Ton-AHHH!!” Bruce bucked into Tony’s mouth as the man devoured him. Bruce’s mouth went slack as Tony’s tongue- ah! That magic tongue!- teased him and worked around his member.   
Bruce could feel the heat swell in his stomach as Tony worked harder and faster. Bruce let his hands snake up to Tony’s head. He brushed his fingers through his hair, causing Tony to moan, sending painfully delicious vibrations through Bruce’s cock. He gasped and tightened his grip on Tony’s hair, pulling it.   
This encouraged Tony to go faster. To increase the pleasure, Tony began to tease Bruce’s ass with his finger.   
Bruce screamed and bucked up as he shot himself deep into Tony’s mouth.   
Tony swallowed it all before smirking up at Bruce, “You were saying?”  
Bruce caught his breath before tackling Tony, “Fine. But I’m leaving at midnight,” he said as he dominated Tony’s mouth.  
Tony looked to the clock. 10:06. Two hours. It was just enough, Tony thought.   
………………………………...................  
“Good morning, Mr. Stark,” a tall lanky boy with slicked-back black hair smiled as he held open the door for his teacher.  
Tony smiled, “Thank you, Loki.”   
“My pleasure,” Loki smiled as he walked into the classroom and took his seat.  
“You’re here awfully early, Loki,” Tony commented as he took off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair.  
“Thor had morning football practice. He’s my ride,” Loki shrugged.  
Tony nodded, “understood. Well, since you’re here, could you help me getting set up for class?”  
Loki nodded, “Sure, what do you need?”   
“Here’s my lesson plan, write it on the board for me, if you don’t mind. I need to go speak with Mr. Banner,” Tony handed Loki a few pieces of paper stapled together.  
Loki nodded and went to the board as Tony slipped out of the room.   
Loki was writing on the board, mentally highlighting the important parts of his teacher’s lesson plan. He had sat through this man’s class enough times to analyze just what he needed to write.  
About 5 minutes later, Loki became confused by a sentence. He looked around the room and noticed his teacher was still gone.  
Mr. Banner’s room was just 2 doors down, he could go ask Mr. Stark to clarify. Or he could just wait for him to return.  
Loki stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do.  
He sighed and walked out of the classroom. As he approached Mr. Banner’s room, he heard two men talking in hushed tones. But there was something strange in the voice Loki knew to belong to Mr. Stark.  
“come over again tonight, I was up for hours last night, thinking about you and your beautiful…”   
“Tony, keep your voice down,” Mr. Banner replied.  
“That’s why you need to come over… so we can be as loud as we want,” Mr. Stark replied.   
Mr. Banner groaned, “I could barely walk to my car this morning, Tony. Two nights in a row… I don’t know if I can handle that.”  
“Aww, please?” Loki wasn’t sure, but he detected a pout in his teacher’s voice.  
Mr. Banner sighed, “you know I can’t handle it when you look at me like that.”  
“I learned that last night, for sure,” Mr. Stark chuckled.   
“I need to get set up for class, Tony,” Mr. banner said.  
“So… is that a yes for tonight?” Mr. Stark inquired.  
“It’s a maybe,” Mr. Banner replied.   
Mr. Stark let out a “Hurumph” sound and made his way to the door.  
Loki quickly ran back to Mr. Stark’s room and posed himself to look like he was still writing.   
Mr. Stark walked in a moment later, “How’s it coming?” he asked the boy.   
Loki bit his lip at the question. Nothing his teacher would say now wouldn’t sound dirty to the boy,” Alright, I just had a question about this,” Loki pointed at the paper and held it up to his teacher.  
Professor Stark took the paper from the boy and examined it, while standing with one hand on his hip, moving his suit jacket back a little bit. Loki watched his teacher with curious eyes. He had always been attracted to Mr. Stark but now that he knew they played for the same team, he couldn’t help but stare even more.   
Loki shifted and his eyes widened in embarrassment. He grabbed a book from his desk and held it in front of his lap.  
“Ahh, sorry about that. I wrote this in a hurry last night, as I had company coming over,” Mr. Stark shrugged as he took a marker and began writing on the board. He stopped mid-sentence and looked over at Loki. The boy looked flushed and was sweating profusely. Not to mention how awkwardly he was standing.  
“Loki, are you alright?” Mr. Stark asked.  
“I’m fine,” Loki smiled nervously and quickly sat at his desk. He shifted uncomfortably and stood up, “You know what, I need to use the restroom,” Loki ran out of the classroom and down the hall.   
Tony stared after the boy. After a moment, he set down his marker and followed Loki to the nearest restroom.   
He walked in quietly as he heard muffled groans coming from one of the stalls. Tony raised a brow and listened.  
“Ahh-- Misterrrr Sssstaaaarkk-ahh!” a deep-throated and gruff groan came from the stall. Tony recognized Loki’s voice and froze in the doorway.  
The groans and moans continued for a few minutes before relieved panting took it’s place. There was a flush and the stall began to open.  
Tony walked all the way into the restroom and stood, facing the stall his student was in.  
Loki walked out and looked around for a moment before locking eyes with Mr. Stark. Loki froze. Mr. Stark noticed how terrified the boy looked, he looked as though he may throw up.   
“Mah- mah- Mister… Stuh-stark,” Loki stuttered.   
“feel better?” Tony raised a brow casually.  
Loki gulped, “Yeah, must have ate something bad for breakfast,” Loki mumbled as he walked to the sink with his head down.   
“mmhmm,” Tony hummed as he walked over to Loki. The older man just stared at the boy as he over-zealously washed his hands.   
“How much did you hear?” Loki asked as he shut off the water, still staring at the sink.  
“Enough,” Mr. Stark shrugged.   
“I’m sorry,” Loki mumbled in defeat.   
Mr. Stark shook his head, “Don’t apologize, Loki.”  
Loki winced as his name left his teacher’s lips.  
“It’s perfectly normal. Fantasizing. Lust. Masturbation. Eavesdropping,” Mr. Stark shrugged casually.   
Loki looked up at the last word. He met his teacher’s eyes which were twinkling with a smirk.   
“Eavesdropping?” Loki played innocent.  
“I knew you were outside Mr. Banner’s door. You wear far too much cologne for a boy your age,” Tony shook his head.  
“I’m 18!” Loki scowled.  
An unknown thought flashed behind the teacher’s eyes, “You’re right, perfectly old enough to wear any amount of cologne,” Tony shrugged.  
“Thank you,” Loki said roughly, “So am I in trouble for eavesdropping? Or… for… yeah,” Loki shrugged.  
Tony laughed, “I’m not going to punish you for being a teenager, Loki. But I do expect an apology. To both me and Mr. Banner.”  
Loki swallowed and nodded, “Of course.”   
Tony nodded towards the door, “Shall we, then?”  
Loki followed his teacher out of the restroom and back towards the cluster of classrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bruce?” Tony rapped on the classroom door with his knuckle.  
“Yes, is it important?” Bruce smirked as he lightly lifted his head from his papers on his desk.  
Tony stepped into the classroom, waving his hand to call Loki ahead of him.  
Loki stepped in cautiously and kept his head low as Mr. Stark walked him up to Bruce’s desk.  
“Ahhh, our peeping Tom,” Mr. Banner smirked as he removed his glasses from his face.  
“You knew it was me too?” Loki carefully lifted his head.  
“Well with how you are positioned right now, I figured you were either tremendously embarrassed about something that you shouldn’t know, or you are a dog being smacked with a newspaper. And I don’t see a tail,” Mr. Banner rose from his chair.  
Tony smirked at his friend’s joke and met eyes with Bruce.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Banner. It was rude of me to listen in on a conversation after it was apparent no one wanted to be heard. I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Loki rattled off quickly.   
Mr. Banner lifted his hand up casually to get Loki to stop talking, “Relax, Loki. I appreciate you apologizing and you are not being punished because of that. But I do ask that what you overheard be kept between us,” Mr. Banner nodded to get his point across to Loki.  
“Yes, sir,” Loki nodded.   
“Alright, thank you for apologizing Loki. No worries,” Mr. Banner walked back to his seat and sat down.   
“That’s it?” Loki said confusedly.   
Mr. Banner smiled up at him as he placed his glasses back on his nose, “ I trust you, Loki. And I feel bad for you having to hear that…”  
Loki shook his head and sighed, “ it was rude of me, I’m sorry, again.”  
Mr. Banner just smiled as Tony placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder and walked with him back to his own classroom.   
“That went better than expected,” Loki said as he sat back down in his seat.  
Mr. Stark smirked, “You’re not off the hook quite yet , Loki.”  
Loki gulped and looked up at his teacher, “are you going to give me a detention?”  
Mr. Stark shook his head, “No, nothing like that. I told you, you’re not in trouble-” he was cut off as another student walked into the classroom.  
Mr. Stark smiled at the students before turning back to Loki and smiling, “just stop by after school and I’ll explain,” he smiled and returned to his own desk.  
Loki spent the entire class period in silence and made special notice not to stare at his teacher’s ass.   
……………  
“HE CAUGHT YOU DOING WHAT?!” a short boy with sandy brown hair said as he burst into laughter.  
Loki scowled, “Silence, Barton!”  
“Oh my god, that is too funny! I’m sorry…” Clint said as he calmed down, “but why did you choose then to do that?”  
“You try being in a room, alone, with the man who’s been the star of your fantasies for 3 years and tell me if you don’t get aroused because I would like to know your secret!” Loki rolled his eyes as he took an angry bite out of his sandwich.   
Clint shifted in his seat, “Well, men usually don’t pop up in my fantasies, so I think I’m okay on that one,” he smirked as his friend glowered at him.   
“You know what I mean, Clint,” Loki said, rolling his eyes again.  
Clint smiled and continued eating his lunch.  
“Hey, what’s so funny?” a beautiful, curvy girl with flowing red hair asked as she walked over and placed her hand on Clint’s shoulder.  
“Hey,” Clint smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap. He gave her a kiss before he spoke again, “Loki here was just telling me--”  
“Don’t tell everyone!” Loki shouted.  
“Well I’m not everyone, Loki,” Natasha quirked an eyebrow at Loki.  
Loki threw his hands up, “OK, fine, tell your girlfriend my embarrassing story.  
“Mr. Stark caught Loki jacking off in the restroom this morning,” Clint said casually before taking a sip of his drink.  
Natasha turned bright red and bit her lip as she tried to suppress a giggle.   
“Oh, and the best part is, he called out Stark’s name,” Clint added as he slipped a fry in his mouth.  
Natasha couldn’t contain herself, she erupted into laughter as Loki sat there fuming.  
“You’re supposed to be my friends!” Loki threw his hands out in emphasis.   
“Oh, sweetie, I’m so sorry,” Natasha said as she calmed down, “That must have been awful. But what did Stark say?”  
Loki shrugged, “He told me to stop by his room after school. I don’t know what he wants.”  
“Well, hopefully you don’t get into too much trouble,” Natasha shrugged.  
“Get in trouble? For masturbating? God, I don’t wanna live in such a world,” Clint shook his head as he shoved fries in his mouth.  
“Oh really?” Natasha looked down at him, “Is that necessary?”  
Clint shrugged and smiled up at her, “hey, it’s always you,” he said as he kissed her on the nose.  
Loki made a gagging motion, “Oh god, make is stop!”   
Natasha reached out and playfully smacked Loki on the shoulder.  
“Hello, brother!” A tall, and very muscular guy with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail boomed as he sat down next to Loki at the picnic table.  
“Hey, Thor,” Loki said grumpily.  
“Are you alright, Loki?” Thor asked, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“I’m fine thanks,” Loki nudged Thor’s hand off of his back. Loki glared at his friends, an unspoken word to not tell his brother what had happened.  
Clint and Natasha both nodded at Loki and turned to Thor, “Hey big guy, how’s it hanging?” Clint put his fist out to Thor.  
Thor punched his fist, “Alright. Coach just hit us with news of another practice today after school,” he rolled his eyes, “Sectionals are coming up,” he shrugged, “So, Loki, would you be able to find another ride home?”  
“Thor!” Loki said annoyed.  
“I can’t help it,” Thor shrugged.  
“Can’t I just take the car?” Loki asked.  
Thor shook his head, “You know I’m not to let anyone else drive my car.”  
“But I’m your brother! That’s dad’s rule!” Loki said angrily.   
Thor sighed, “he told me to not let you drive it.”  
Loki looked taken aback, “WHY?!” he half screamed at his brother in frustration and disbelief.  
Thor shook his head, “That’s a question for him.”  
Loki sighed, “Alright. I’ll find a ride. I have to stay later though, not sure how long,” Loki looked up at his friends.  
Clint shrugged, “If you can’t find another ride I have room on the back of my bike.”  
Loki nodded, he didn’t much care for Clint’s motorcycle but if it was his only option, he’d take it.   
“Alright later, bro,” Thor clapped his hand on Loki’s shoulder as the bell rang.   
Loki rolled his eyes as he stood up, throwing his satchel over his shoulder.  
“Hello, Mr. Laufeyson,” Loki whipped around to see Mr. Banner walking in his direction. He tried hard to not turn red and smiled, “Hello Mr. Banner, nice day isn’t it?” he smiled as they walked side by side back into the building from the court yard.   
“A perfect day, I’d say,” Mr. Banner smiled at Loki, “I better get to class, as should you,” he nodded with a sly smile before walking off down the hall.  
“Dude, what was that?” Clint asked as he noticed how tense Loki was and just how awkward the short conversation had been.  
Loki shrugged, “Just saying hi.”  
Clint nodded and shrugged his shoulders before wrapping his arm around Natasha’s waist and pulling her in for a kiss.  
“Well, I should get to class,” Loki said with a sigh as he began to walk down the hall.  
“Alright, see ya later man!” Clint shouted at his friend’s back.  
………….  
“Good afternoon, Loki,” Mr. Stark lifted his head up from his paperwork and smiled as the boy walked into his classroom cautiously, “just let me finish this up real quick.”  
Loki nodded and sat down at a desk near Mr. Stark’s. He watched as his teacher glided his pen over a test he was grading. He scribbled a number at the top and set his pen down with a sigh. He looked up at Loki and smiled briefly before standing up. He threw on his coat and grabbed his stack of papers and shoved it into his briefcase.  
“Shall we?” he motioned to the door as Loki looked on, slightly confused.  
“Shall we what?” Loki asked as he stood up slowly.   
Mr. Stark nodded towards the door, “Come on. We’re gonna talk somewhere a little more casual.”  
Loki followed his teacher out the door cautiously.   
………..  
“So Loki…” Mr. Stark started as he took a bite of his burger.  
“Hmm?” Loki hummed as he munched on a fry.  
Tony sat there for a moment before shifting in his seat, “Everyone’s teenage years are awkward for them… we all go through the same thing believe it or not. You get weird cravings, weird desires, fantasies--”  
Loki started choking as his teacher continued to talk.  
“Are you alright?” Mr. Stark asked concerned.   
Loki cleared his throat and sat up straight, “I don’t exactly feel comfortable talking to you about this…”  
“Loki… I just wanna help. Anything we talk about now stays between us, no one will ever know and I will not judge you for anything. That’s a promise,” Mr. Stark said firmly.  
Loki thought for a moment before nodding.  
“Ok, to make you feel more comfortable, I’ll let you ask the questions. Nothing is off limits; go,” Tony waved his hand at the boy and sat back.  
Loki cleared his throat, “So are you… well I thought you used to date Miss Potts, but are you, ya know… gay?” Loki said nervously.  
Tony smirked, “Do I enjoy the companionship of a man? Yes. Did I use to date Miss Potts. Once upon a time. Do I enjoy the company of a woman? Yes.”  
Loki bit his lip, “So… you’re bi then?”  
Tony scoffed, “Labels,” he waved the word away with a flick of his wrist, “I like who I like and that doesn’t need to be named.”  
Loki smiled shyly, “Well I don’t care for women much myself.”  
Tony smiled, “and that is okay.”  
Loki smiled back at his teacher before clearing his throat, “So… you and Banner… is that just… sex?”  
Tony smirked, “that’s between me and Mr. Banner, I’m afraid.”  
Loki bit his lip and nodded.   
“How about you, Loki? Ever dabbled with anyone besides just your right hand?” Tony asked casually.  
Loki blushed and shook his head, “I haven’t really met anyone… my type.”  
Tony smiled, “And what exactly is your type?”  
Loki shrugged with a smirk, “That’s classified, I’m afraid.”  
“Yeah? Are you sure you haven’t already told me? Like say, this morning?” Tony said slyly as he placed his elbows on the table and moved his face closer to Loki.  
Loki blushed even darker and avoided eye contact with his teacher.  
“How long?” Tony asked, sitting back again.  
“Excuse me?” Loki raised a brow.  
“How long have you had a thing for me?” Mr. Stark crossed his arms and sat back.  
Loki shifted uncomfortably and looked around the restaurant, “3 years,” he almost whispered.  
Tony made a whistling sound and sat straight again, “3 years?” he scrunched up his face and studied Loki hard.   
Loki nodded, “since Sophomore year,” Loki sat straight up as a sudden surge of confidence raced through his body, “3 long years I’ve been dreaming of making you mine. Hearing you say my name in pain and pleasure,” Loki said in hushed tones with heavy confidence.  
Tony raised his brows and smirked as he leaned in closer to Loki, “Is that so?”  
Loki nodded, “Forget that I’m a student. Forget you’re a teacher…”  
Tony shook his head, “Trust me, that has been long forgotten,” with a wink he stood up and nodded his head towards the door for Loki to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut

Tony slammed his car door shut as Loki climbed in the passenger seat. Tony sat motionless for a moment, staring at the steering wheel in front of him.  
“What?” Loki asked nervously/  
Tony shook his head, “I can’t take you to my house…”  
“Don’t worry, I know a place,” Loki waved his hand.  
Tony looked at him quizzically for a moment before smiling, “Barton…”  
Loki nodded, “His family’s hotel is 3 miles out of town and no one from around here ever goes out there.”  
Tony shook his head, “but Barton will know-”  
“No he won’t, I won’t tell him who I’m with,” Loki smirked.  
Tony put the car in gear and began to back up, and muttered, “done this before?” as he looked over his shoulder.  
Loki shrugged,, “Maybe, maybe not. That’s classified,” Loki winked.  
Tony felt a hot wave run over his body as Loki teased him like that. He looked over at the boy, who was texting on his phone, no doubt to Barton. Loki looked up at him and smirked as he saw his teacher fixated on him. But it wasn’t for the reason Loki imagined. Tony was at war with himself, like always.   
……..  
“Clint!” Loki shouted as he walked into the hotel lobby.  
“Ah, Master Laufeyson! I have your usual room ready to go,” Clint said dramatically as he handed over the room key to Loki.  
“Hey, if I’ve only used it twice before, it does not make it my ‘usual,’” Loki retorted to his friend.  
Clint raised a brow and reached below the counter. He pulled out a log book and slammed it down in front of Loki. He flipped open the book and turned to a specific page. He reached into the page sleeve and pulled out a hidden paper. On it, Loki could see the initials “L.L.” printed neatly with 5 dates written below it.  
Loki turned red, “Fine. 5 times. But it was only 2 guys!”   
Clint shrugged and put the paper back before shoving the log back under the counter, “Whatever man. Just have fun and don’t contract any diseases,” Clint said as he popped a piece of gum in his mouth while watching Loki run out the door.  
Loki rolled his eyes at his friend before jogging out to the car which was parked by the room Loki knew would be theirs.  
Loki opened the door and waved at the car for Mr. Stark to follow him.   
Tony sat in silence for a moment as he stared as Loki disappeared into the room.   
Tony took a deep breath before opening his door and making his way to the hotel room.   
He walked in and closed the door behind him. He sighed, “I can’t do this L-luh-luhhhh,” Tony stuttered and trailed off as Loki walked out of the bathroom, his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his chest and stomach. He was built so differently than Bruce, Tony noted right away. Loki was lean, yet with perfectly toned abs and pecs. His skin was so pale it almost glistened under the dim hotel lights.   
Loki looked on as his teacher studied him. He smirked and slid his shirt off all the way and chuckled to himself as Mr. Stark’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.   
“Yes?” Loki lifted his brow, “you were saying?”  
“Uhhh,” Tony shook his head, “Right. Yeah, I’m your teacher. I can’t be doing this, no matter, how--” Mr. Stark was cut off as Loki smashed his lips against his own and kissed him forcefully, yet gently.  
Tony certainly wasn’t prepared for that. Almost hypnotized by the boy’s kissing, Tony began kissing him back, his hands finding a place to rest on Loki’s nearly feminine hips.   
Loki smirked and devoured Stark’s neck, causing Tony to moan and buck forward.  
Tony growled and grabbed Loki by the hips and slammed him into the wall as he attacked the boy’s neck with kisses and nips as Loki began to remove his teacher’s shirt.   
Tony tore away from Loki and stripped off his shirt quickly before slamming his body against Loki’s once more.   
Loki moaned as Tony devoured his neck. He held onto his teacher, gripping his hair tightly and he lifted his legs up and latched them around Tony’s waist. Tony growled again and turned around before tossing Loki onto the bed . Tony stripped off his pants and watched as Loki removed his as well. Tony’s jaw dropped as he realized Loki wasn’t wearing any underwear as his member stood out and proud once Loki yanked off his skinny jeans.   
Tony reached down and began stroking himself as Loki began putting on a show, stroking himself, preparing himself while making the most provocative faces Tony had ever seen the young boy make.   
Tony gasped as his member was no longer in his own hand, yet in Loki’s mouth. He let out a whine as Loki released him. But Loki quickly quieted him by pushing him onto the bed. Once Tony was on his back on the bed, Loki took Stark back in his mouth.   
Oh, was the boy skilled! Tony couldn’t believe it. He looked down and watched as this boy he thought to be pure and innocent just hours ago sucked his cock eagerly.   
Loki released Mr. Stark once again before crawling up beside Tony and throwing his leg over the man’s hips, so he was straddling him. He smiled down at Mr. Stark as the man gripped his hips and pulled him down for a kiss.   
Loki lifted himself on his knees and reached behind him. Tony wasn’t ready for it when Loki began lowering himself onto his shaft. Tony gasped and bucked up wildly as the heat began to envelope him.   
Once he was adjusted, Loki began rocking his hips back and forth, causing Tony to shiver at the sensation. He watched in amazement as Loki rode him, his hair falling in front of his eyes in loose curls, his stomach flexing with each movement Loki made and his own cock bobbing proudly against Stark’s stomach,   
Loki emitted small little moans and other noises as he rode Tony.  
Bruce never made those kind of noises. He was always a silent lover, something Loki was quickly proving to not be.   
The moans were driving Tony insane. They fed his already huge ego, knowing he was the reason for the noises. The ego boost encouraged Tony to take control. He grasped Loki’s hips tightly before gently lifting him up and slamming him on his back on the bed.  
Loki let him.  
Bruce was never so submissive. Tony wasn’t used to just getting his way so easily. He liked it, it fed his ego.   
“Now what were you saying you can’t do, Mr. Stark?” Loki hissed teasingly into Tony’s ear.   
Tony growled and pounded hard into Loki, causing the boy to let out the most delicious moans Tony had ever heard.   
Tony could feel himself getting close too quickly, he felt. But he hadn’t been this aroused in such a long time. He just couldn’t bare it.   
Loki seemed to sense this and wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist, pulling him in deeper. With a smirk, Loki very gently glided his tongue down Tony’ neck.  
Tony came undone. With low guttural growls, Tony spilled inside of Loki. To keep from screaming, he bit down on Loki’s shoulder blade, causing the boy to scream before spilling himself on both his own and Mr. Stark’s chests.   
After Tony pulled out, the two lay panting on the bed. Tony felt light-headed and swore he saw stars as he stared at the ceiling.   
“Was that worth 3 years of waiting?” Tony finally breathed out.  
Loki laughed at his teacher’s typical humor and nodded.  
“Good. Because I think I’m gonna need to lie in the bed for 3 years before I recover from that.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Never been with anyone else, my ass,” Tony hissed as he watched Loki’s dark head bob in between his legs.  
Loki popped Tony out and smirked, “never said I hadn’t,” with that he took Tony back in his mouth.  
“You shook your head…” Tony said through gritted teeth. He was trying his damnedest not to grab onto Loki’s hair, but the boy was making it so difficult for him. Tony swore he heard the boy emit a small chuckle, but he wasn’t exactly paying attention.  
Tony’s groans were drowned out by his cell phone ringing.  
Tony let out a disgruntled growl as Loki popped him out of his mouth and sat on the bed, patiently. Tony reached for his pants that were on a heap on the floor and pulled out his phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Tony?” Bruce’s voice spoke from the other end.  
“Bruce,” Tony breathed, “What’s going on?”  
“I was just wondering if your offer was still standing? I haven’t heard from you since school got out. Usually by now your blowing up my phone.”  
“What time is it?” Tony muttered as he looked around the room for a clock.  
“It’s 7 o’clock, Tony,” Bruce chuckled.  
Tony blinked hard and looked over at Loki who was sitting on the bed, looking ironically innocent even though he was completely naked.   
“Seven?” Tony mouthed at Loki who silently laughed in response.  
“Um, wow, well… time certainly does get away from you, doesn’t it?” Tony chuckled nervously.  
“Have you been drinking?” Bruce asked.  
Tony chuckled, “You caught me.”  
“So how’d lunch go with Loki?” Bruce asked casually.  
“Oh, went fine. He had a few questions, I answered them. Helped him feel more comfortable about his sexuality, or at least I’d like to believe that,” Tony smiled over at Loki as he spoke. Loki returned the smile back.  
“But yeah, talked with him for about an hour, took him home then got a drink,” Tony explained.  
Bruce scoffed, “You need to stop drinking so early in the day.”  
“5 is not early, in fact, it’s a little later than I prefer to start, honestly,” Tony retorted.   
“So, tonight then? Do you still want me to come over?” Bruce asked again.  
Tony sighed, “Actually, you didn’t sound all too enthused about joining me, so I’d figure I’d just let you enjoy your evening alone.”  
“Mmmhmm, you found someone else to fuck didn’t you?” Bruce half-chuckled.   
“uhhh… yes,” Tony simply let it go.   
Bruce laughed, “Alright, don’t worry about me then. Just be safe, I don’t want you giving me anything.”  
“Of course,” Tony agreed.  
“Alright. See you tomorrow then?” Bruce asked.  
“Yep,” Tony confirmed before hanging up.  
Loki smiled up at Tony childishly, “everything alright?” he asked innocently.  
Tony nodded, “Now where were we?” he asked as he sauntered back over to Loki.   
Loki smirked and sprawled out on the bed as Mr. Stark grabbed his legs and pulled Loki up to him.  
“You have no idea what you do to me,” Tony hissed as he buried himself inside Loki, emitting delicious moans from the younger.   
…………….  
“I assume you enjoyed yourself, based on the noises coming from your room,” Clint said casually as Loki sat down in a chair behind the lobby counter.  
“Hottest fuck I’ve ever had” Loki smirked up at his friend.  
“Jesus, I thought at one point I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance to come revive him with the noises he was making,” Clint rolled his eyes as he organized some papers. He stopped and looked up at Loki, “So, who was that anyway? Anyone I know?” Clint raised a brow.  
Loki rolled his eyes, “you know I don’t kiss and tell.”  
Clint scoffed, “This is more like ‘fuck and tell.’”  
Loki shook his head, “All the same. I never told you who the other guys were, why so suddenly interested?”  
Clint shrugged, “The way you’re glowing, the noises you were making. This guy is obviously more than just some fuck buddy, Loki.”  
Loki bit his lip, “Not right now, alright? I wanna make sure before I jinx anything.”  
Clint stared at his friend before surrendering, “Ok, I’ll respect that. That’s crazy… you were jacking off to the thought of Stark just hours ago and now you already found someone to fuck…” Clint shook his head.  
Loki shrugged, “Is it that surprising? I mean, look at me,” Loki said teasingly as he hovered his hand over his body.   
Clint rolled his eyes and threw a pen at Loki, “shut up,” he laughed along with his friend.  
“Anyway, it doesn’t matter to me who you slept with,” Clint said casually as he bent under the counter to grab something.   
“Thanks, so…. Could I make this a weekly thing?” Loki asked as he twiddled his thumbs.  
Clint looked up at him, “You mean renting that room once a week to fuck some guy’s brains out?”  
Loki simply nodded.  
Clint puffed air out o his lips as he thought, “Alright. You know I have the lobby to myself every Friday night, so that’s your night, no ‘ifs, ands, ors, or buts’ about it,” Clint looked at his friend intensely.  
Loki held out his hand to Clint for him to shake it in agreement.   
………………………..  
“Every Friday night?” Thor asked quizzically as he set his bag down on his bed.   
“Please, Thor?! It’s just one night a week and you usually have games or practices anyway, it’s not like you’re using it,” Loki begged his brother.   
Thor thought for a moment as him and his brother stood in his bedroom. His brother really looked like he wanted Thor to say yes, Thor could tell it meant a lot to him.   
“Alright,” Thor sighed, “you can have the car every Friday night. Just make sure you are home by midnight or Dad will get pissed,” Thor explained briefly as his brother threw his arms around him.   
“Thank you Thor!” Loki shouted in celebration as he hugged his brother.  
Thor smiled and hugged his brother back, even though the display of affection was rare for his brother, he liked the change in behavior.   
“So what do you need the car for anyway? Picking up chicks?” Thor teased as he nudged his brother on the arm.  
Loki rolled his eyes, “You know as well as I that I do not like ’chicks’ Thor.:  
Thor shrugged, “Okay… roosters, then?” Thor raised a brow, “I guess the other name for it would be more suiting, huh?” Thor boomed in laughter as Loki threw a dirty sock at him.   
“Thank you, Thor,” Loki rolled his eyes as he left his laughing brother alone in his room.  
Loki heard the doorbell ring before he sat down on his bed.  
“Peter!” Loki heard Thor boom from the living room.   
Loki rolled his eyes. Thor’s best friend, Peter Parker, he still rang the doorbell even though he was at the house often enough. Loki listened as the other boys raided the fridge before going into Thor’s room. Loki peeked out of his window and noticed his parents’ car was gone.  
He was alone. Just like always. Loki sighed and got comfortable on his bed before slipping on his headphones and turning on his music. He heard the laughter of his brother and friend. Agitated, he turned up the music and drowned out the sound as he shut his eyes tightly. He bit his lip as he pressed the headphones tighter against his ears, completely drowning out any sound and helping him actually feel the music as moisture built up under his eyelids and threatened to fall down his face.   
……………………………  
Tony opened the door to his condo and tossed his keys into the bowl on the table to his right as he walked into his dark living room.   
He shut the door and locked it behind himself before switching on the light. He walked to the kitchen and set down his briefcase on the island before walking to the fridge and pulling out a beer. He opened it, took a sip, and sat down on the barstool before pulling his papers out and setting them down on the island. He grabbed a pen out of his case and began shuffling the papers. It was a typical Friday night for him. Grading papers, getting drunk, all before going to bed alone to rest. Saturday was his day of excitement. He usually hung out with Bruce and possibly some other buddies at a bar or some club before sneaking back home with Bruce and fucking his brains out.   
Bruce seemed a little more interested in the sex than anything else, Tony felt. Anytime they saw together, other than at school it always led to sex. Sure, Tony physically initiated it, but Bruce always teased him and seduced him to the point, quite like Loki seemed to have earlier that night.   
But with Loki… it just seemed a little bit different, Tony thought as he took another sip of his beer. Loki didn’t just want sex, he wanted Tony himself. Tony loved thinking about that. Just the thought of someone wanting him, and specifically him just did something to his ego. He just felt empowered by the sex he just had. He wasn’t really even concerned by the age difference or the fact Loki was his student. Hell, he was 18, he was willing, it was perfectly legal.   
But still, there was a part of him that wondered if what he was doing was going to come back and bite him in the ass… in a not so pleasant way.  
Tony took another swig of his beer, making it last longer than the previous two. He turned his full attention to paper he was grading and shut down his personal thoughts as well as he could, just so he wouldn’t completely drive himself insane with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tony….. Tony?….. TONY!”   
Tony stirred and slowly opened his eyes. As he opened them he saw Bruce standing over him with a worried expression on his face. Tony pulled himself up and looked around. The last thing he remembered was taking his papers- and a beer- over to the couch to continue grading. He must have dozed off, as he was now sprawled out on the couch, his papers stacked messily on the coffee table and an empty beer bottle on the floor next to him.   
“Rough night?” Bruce raised a brow as he sat down next to Tony.  
Tony shook his head and looked over into his kitchen. He spotted some beer bottles on his counter. He began mentally counting them, moving his lips as he thought.  
“There’s 13 bottles over there, Tony, and 1 more by you,” Bruce rolled his eyes, “14 beers, Tony? You haven’t drank like that since college.”  
Maybe because I haven’t hated myself or had this much fun since college, Tony thought to himself, and was almost shocked that he had thought that.  
“So was being with someone else other than me so horrible you had to get really drunk?” Bruce teased with a smirk as he sat down on the couch next to Tony.  
Tony forced a chuckle and rubbed his eye with the heal of his hand, “nah, it was something else, but definitely not awful,” Tony set both of his hands in his lap and stared at the floor, “I don’t fucking know, I just couldn’t relax after,” he shrugged and looked over at Bruce.  
Bruce slightly smiled and nodded, “so who was it? Anyone I know?”  
Tony chuckled, “Kiss and tell isn’t really my style, Bruce,” he smiled coyly.  
Bruce scoffed, “of course, it was a woman. You never tell me about the women, but the men, you’re all ready to tell me what they can do and what they didn’t do like me.”  
Tony shook his head, “that’s not true.”  
“Which part? The fact it was a woman? Or the fact that you always tell me about the men,” Bruce rose a brow.  
“Both,” Tony shrugged and got up off the couch.  
“It was a man!” Bruce threw his head back with laughter, “Then how many men don’t you tell me about?”  
Tony walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He shrugged as he opened the fridge and took a pitcher out. He set the glass down and began to fill it as he looked over at Bruce, “Some aren’t exactly… out, and would prefer that nobody know they sleep with men.”  
“Not even me?” Bruce rose a brow and shifted up straighter.   
Tony looked up at him seriously, “Yes…”  
“Why? Do I know them?” Bruce asked curiously.   
Tony shrugged, “You are acquainted with a few, yes. And on their behalf, I’d request that you not question me on their identities or try to figure it out on your own,” Tony said with an expectant look on his face as he put the pitcher back in the fridge.   
Bruce looked at Tony in awe for a moment before raising his hands defeatedly, “ok, you have my word. I won’t press the issue anymore. I actually admire how respectful you are being of these men, it’s making you so much more appealing right now,” Bruce smiled charmingly at Tony.  
Tony chuckled as he took a drink of his juice. Still, drinking he walked over to Bruce. He moved the glass down from his face and looked Bruce right in the eyes. He bent down and kissed Bruce gently on the lips, “you will always be special to me Bruce,” he breathed against Bruce’s lips as he slowly pulled away, “don’t worry about anyone else I’m fucking, none of them can ever be you,” Tony said as he kissed Bruce again.  
Bruce cupped Tony’s face with his hand and rubbed his scruff with his thumb. He smiled and nodded before pulling Tony back in and kissing him again.  
As their kiss intensified, Tony leaned down and set down his drink before resting his hands on Bruce’s hips. Bruce responded by wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck and resting his hands behind his head. He pressed himself right up against Tony and ground his hips against Tony, pressing their clothed members together. Tony still had his morning wood so he hissed as Bruce added extra pressure against it. Bruce felt how hard Tony was and smirked as he ground harder against Tony, never breaking the kiss.  
Tony moved his foot behind him as he searched for the couch he knew was near. He pulled Bruce back with him as he searched for the couch. When he found it, he grabbed either side of Bruce’s unbuttoned jacket and pulled him down with himself as he plopped down on the couch.   
Bruce pulled himself up to a sitting position in Tony’s lap, his legs on either side of Tony’s. He rolled his hips as they kissed, pressing himself harder against Tony’s erection. Tony groaned into Bruce’s mouth as he rocked against him. Bruce cupped Tony’s face before trailing his fingers down the front of his shirt. When he reached the bottom of the shirt, Bruce lifted it up, revealing Tony’s skin. Tony lifted his arms up obediently and let Bruce take his shirt up off over his head. Tony pushed Bruce’s jacket off of his shoulders before Bruce helped by shrugging it off his arms. Tony pulled Bruce in close to him and kissed him deeply as he snaked his hand up under Bruce’s shirt and rubbed his back gently. He brought his hands to the front again and pulled Bruce’s shirt up and over his head.   
Tony looked down to admire Bruce’s body. He was so hairy, especially after he had just seen Loki’s the night before. But Tony loved his hair, the roughness of it felt wonderful against his own skin, and it gave him something to hold on to at times.   
Thinking about it caused Tony to growl involuntarily, causing Bruce to chuckle. Tony blushed slightly before smirking and pressing his lips hard against Bruce’s. In retaliation, Bruce reached under Tony’s waist band and grasped his erection tightly, causing Tony to gasp before he bit Bruce’s lip lightly. Tony lifted himself up slightly and pulled down his pants to his knees, fully freeing his erection.   
Bruce pulled his lips from Tony’s and began placing kisses down his neck, the chest, all the way down to his waist as he shimmied off of Tony’s lap and onto his knees. He looked up at Tony who had his eyes closed tightly as he breathed heavily. Bruce took him into his mouth and began bobbing his head slowly. Tony’s breath hitched, and Bruce began to move faster, making Tony lift his hips up and push himself into Bruce’s mouth. Bruce took it greedily and began sucking faster and faster before popping him out quickly. Raspily he whispered, “fuck my mouth,” with that, he took Tony back in his mouth.  
Tony growled at the demand and grabbed Bruce’s curls tightly, thrusting himself hard into Bruce’s moist cavern. He vigorously thrust into him as Bruce held onto Tony’s hips tightly. Bruce pinched his hip, the signal to go faster. Tony growled and did as he was told, pounding into Bruce furiously. he breathed in and slowed his thrusts, catching his breath. Bruce popped him out and stood up. He grabbed his waist band and pulled his jeans down and shook them off his ankles before he sat back down on Tony’s lap, grinding his own erection against his. Bruce kissed Tony as they rocked together. Kissing him back, Tony pressed his finger against Bruce’s entrance. Bruce pressed his ass against Tony’s finger, begging him to do it. Tony pressed in and stretched him before adding a second finger. Bruce bucked hard against Tony as he quickly found his special spot. He tore his lips from Tony and breathed in his ear, “I need you, please.”  
Tony loved it when Bruce begged him. He grabbed his erection and lined himself up with Bruce’s entrance. As he pressed up against him, Bruce pushed against Tony, allowing him to enter. Bruce arched back as Tony filled him. Tony firmly grabbed Bruce’s hips and thrust up into the smaller man, causing him to groan loudly.  
Bruce rocked his hips against Tony, fucking his cock. Tony breathed raggidly as he held onto Bruce and watched him as he did.   
Bruce stopped and got up off of Tony before laying down longways on the couch. Tony got up on his knees and kneeled over Bruce before leaning down and kissing him. Bruce lifted his legs and wrapped them around Tony’s back, pulling him in. Tony lined up his cock and pressed into Bruce once again. He pulled all the way out before slamming back in again, all the way to the hilt. Bruce cried out and arched up. Tony pounded into Bruce hard and mercilessly, causing the smaller man to moan and rake his fingernails against Tony’s back. Tony pressed his forehead against Bruce’s and looked into his eyes as he fucked him, slower now than before. Bruce stared right back at him before capturing his lips in a kiss.   
Tony reached in between their bodies and grasped Bruce’s neglected cock, causing Bruce to moan and arch up. Tony stroked him with the rhythm of his thrusts. Bruce was in pure ecstasy by this point. Tony lifted his head and kissed Bruce’s sweaty forehead before sitting back on his haunches and pulling Bruce’s legs over his shoulders. He positioned themselves properly before thrusting hard and fast into Bruce’s tight heat.   
Tony quickly got bored with that position and pulled out before grasping Bruce’s hips and rolling him over. Bruce got up on his knees and stuck his ass out, ready for Tony. Tony buried himself into Bruce, grasping his hips and pounding hard into him.  
Bruce arched up and turned his head back to face Tony. Tony claimed Bruce’s mouth in a kiss as he snaked his hand down and began stroking Bruce as he pressed himself in and out of the heat.   
Bruce moaned, “harder, please!” he practically screamed.   
Tony pulled all the way out before slamming back into Bruce as hard as he could, stroking Bruce vigorously as he did.   
“TONY!” Bruce screamed as his orgasm hit him hard, spraying thick webs of cum over Tony’s hand and the couch beneath him.   
Tony growled and slammed into Bruce harder. As he looked at Bruce’s face, it was too much. He came with a loud and low growl, deep inside of Bruce.  
Tony pulled out and laid down against the opposite side of the couch. The two men panted, trying hard to catch their breath.   
“I love the things you do to me,” Bruce said as he got up and kissed Tony.  
Tony smirked, “and I love doing them to you.”  
“never forget that,” Bruce smirked back as he kissed Tony.  
…………………  
“Hello?” Loki said groggily as he answered his phone.  
“Hey, man! Get over here!” Clint sounded excited on the other end of the line.  
“Why? It’s… oh, it’s noon,” Loki said as he rubbed his eyes.  
Clint laughed, “Exactly. Come on, man, get over here. Remember my cousin I told you about?”  
Loki thought for a moment, “refresh my memory.”  
“Steve? The one who grew up in the old-timey town and is mentally stuck in the 40s basically?” Clint reminded Loki.  
Loki laughed, “Oh yeah. Why do you want me to meet him? Didn’t you say he was a homophobe?”  
“Exactly! I’m trying to prove a point to him. He told me he could tell if someone was gay just by looking at them,” Clint explained.  
“So you want me to meet your homophobic cousin to prove that you can’t tell if someone is gay just by looking at them?” Loki clarified.  
“Yes.”  
“and you had to wake me up at noon to do this?” Loki said as he stood up.   
“yes. Get your ass over here,” Clint said flatly as he hung up.  
Loki scoffed as he ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. Groggily, he left his room and walked to the bathroom.   
As he shed his clothes, he looked down at his pale body. There were red marks lining his hips and a few bite marks on his chest. He chuckled and shook his head as he gently brushed his fingers over the marks on his hips. They lightly stung on contact but Loki didn’t mind.   
He turned on the shower and tested the water before climbing in. He sighed with relief as the heat touched his skin. He moved in just a way that water pellets hit the bite marks on his chest, causing him to hiss in pain. He sighed and ran his hands through his long black hair. When it was wet, it fell down to his shoulders. He had such a love-hate feeling for his hair. At times he loved how he could hide behind his hair if need be. He also loved the feeling of his lovers tugging on his hair during sex. But it was also annoying. It fell in his face when he was working out, so he had to tie it back and he hated how he looked when he did that. It also got greasy quickly, meaning he had to shower everyday. It was a hassle. He often considered getting a haircut but he could never convince himself. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled it forward to look at it. He sighed and released his hair. Maybe it was time to chop it off.  
He let that thought fade to the back of his mind as he showered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst and smut.

“About damn time!” Clint shouted as Loki ran up to the front porch.  
“ You woke me up,” Loki rolled his eyes.  
“Not my fault you slept until noon. Must’ve had one hell of a night,” Clint winked as he held the door open for Loki.  
Loki smacked Clint on the back of the head before going ahead of him and finding his way to the living room. He practically lived at Clint’s house, whenever he wasn’t at home or school, he was there.  
“So where’s this cousin of yours?” Loki asked as he plopped down on the couch like he always did when he was there.  
“Bathroom,” Clint answered as he sat down next to Loki.  
Loki heard the toilet flush and he straightened up in his seat. He really wasn’t sure what was happening or how he felt about it, but at the same time he was anxious for it.  
As he heard footsteps approaching, Loki looked down the hall. The hallway wasn’t well lit, so Loki had a hard time seeing him at first. All he could tell was he was big. Not big as in fat, but very built and muscular. He almost reminded him of Thor.  
“Loki, this is my cousin Steve,” Clint nodded over to the boy who just walked into the living room.  
Almost as if he was possessed, Loki stood up as Steve entered the room and held out his hand, “Hi, I’m Loki,” Loki smiled  
“Steve,” the other boy grinned back as he shook Loki’s hand with a tight grip, “So, what kind of name is Loki? Never heard that before,” Steve shrugged as he sat down.  
Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance. He got that all the time. No one ever understood his name, but then again, neither did he.  
“Beats me,” Loki shrugged as he slumped back down in the couch.  
“Your parents never told you?” Steve asked curiously.  
“They don’t know either,” Loki said casually as he picked up the TV remote.  
Steve looked at Loki quizzically for a moment as Loki kept his eyes locked on the television.  
Clint bit his lip and looked between Loki and Steve. Loki looked agitated, as he always did when this subject was brought up. Steve looked curious and confused, as was to be expected, Clint thought.  
Finally Steve spoke up, “What do you mean your parents don’t know?”  
Loki sighed with frustration and rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Steve. The smaller of the two boys stared down the larger one for what seemed like a long time to Clint. Finally, Loki sighed again and said, “I’m adopted. And not really in the traditional sense, so things are a little confusing and I request you do not push the issue further,” Loki said flatly, trying to sound convincing and intimidating.  
Steve blushed and turned away, “Oh. I’m sorry,” he bit his lip and looked down.  
Loki turned back to the TV and tried to conceal his smirk as best he could. For some reason, he loved making people feel guilty when he revealed he was adopted. Clint was one of the few who didn’t give a reaction. It was just a fact of Loki’s life and it didn’t have to define who he was.  
But Clint knew why Loki was so bitter about it. He knew he hated how his ‘father’ obviously favored his biological son over Loki and how his mother didn’t do anything about it out of fear. And there was the fact that Loki was refused any information on his real parents. All in all, adoption was a very touchy subject with Loki.  
“So what brings you to our neck of the woods, Steve?” Loki said casually as he flipped through the channels.  
Steve cleared his throat and straightened up, “Well, I decided I was tired of our quiet, small town and wanted to go to a real high school.”  
“Why on earth would you want to do that?” Loki turned to Steve and raised a brow.  
Steve shrugged, “I was tired of being home-schooled. I felt like I was missing out.”  
Loki nodded, “so if you never went to public school, do you have any friends?”  
Clint discretely stepped on Loki’s toe, making the boy bite his lip in pain. Loki shot Clint a look, and was met with a warning look.  
Steve just laughed, “Yeah. I have my Sunday school friends,” he smiled at Loki who was trying his hardest to stifle a laugh.  
Loki choked back his laugh, “oh yeah? I bet there loads of fun,” Loki said facetiously.  
Clint shot him another look to which Loki just smiled back at him.  
Steve shrugged, “I think they’re pretty great.”  
“well, pal,” Loki smiled, “public school is gonna be a rude awakening for you,” Loki just smiled as Clint glared at him.  
“Oh, I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Steve smiled and shook his head.  
Loki snorted and looked away, “Alright, man. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
Clint rolled his eyes before getting up out of his seat. He grabbed a pillow off the couch and stood over Loki for a moment, just looking down at him.  
“What?” Loki looked up at Clint, “Sit bac-oof!” Loki slumped down in the couch as Clint shoved the pillow forcefully in his face.  
Steve just looked on in confusion as his cousin and friend fought.  
“You’re dead!” Loki shouted as he sprang to his feet, but Clint was already cackling with laughter and running down the hall.  
Steve shook his head and grabbed his soda off the coffee table before sitting back and focusing on the television. His cousin had always been erratic and odd and he was quite used to it by now. But this new boy, he couldn’t quite figure him out. He wasn’t sure if he actually was bitter and rude or if it was just a sarcastic mask. There was something about him that unnerved Steve quite a bit, but he wasn’t sure what that was.  
…………………………  
“So does your cousin think I’m a satanic freak?” Loki asked Clint over the phone as he sat down on the edge of his bed later that night.  
“Not exactly. Well, he has no clue on your sexuality, so I basically proved him wrong, but he thinks you’re rude,” Clint answered.  
Loki barked with laughter, “Good, he can keep thinking that.”  
“Loki…” Clint said in a voice that sounded like a warning with a hint of concern as well.  
“What, Clint?” Loki asked annoyed.  
“He’s kind of right, you know. You hide behind this sarcastic shell and it’s kind of hard to get to know you, I only did because I’ve known you since forever basically,” Clint explained  
“Don’t get sentimental on my, Clint,” Loki rolled his eyes, “I’m perfectly aware of my behavior.”  
“alright, ok, sorry man. But seriously, you just seem to have a hard time letting people in… except for… you know… some people,” Clint began snickering on the other line.  
“Goodnight, Clint!” Loki said loudly, trying to suppress a chuckle as he hung up his phone and plopped down on his back on the bed.  
Loki chuckled to himself as he stared at the ceiling. He loved having a best friend who was so different from him yet so understanding and comfortable with him at the same time. He knew Clint didn’t actually care that Loki came off as rude, he had just mentioned that to set up the joke. It was Clint’s favorite thing to do; make small, light-hearted jokes about Loki’s sexual life. He knew where to draw the line and always stuck to that. Loki cherished that about him. Clint was the only one who understood Loki, and he was the best friend he had ever had. And that’s all he was; a friend. Loki never made advances or had any interests in Clint other than strictly platonic, it just never occurred to him that way.  
“Loki?” Thor’s voice broke Loki’s train of thought. He sat up on his bed and looked to Thor who was standing in the doorway of his bedroom.  
“Yes, Thor?” Loki raised a brow.  
“You alright?” Thor asked softly.  
“Uh, yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Loki asked slowly.  
Something in Thor’s face changed as he shook his head, “Oh, uh nothing. never mind,” with that he walked away.  
Loki just stared at the place his brother had been standing and blinked slowly, not sure what had just happened.  
He shrugged and got to his feet. He was tired, but he had too much on his mind. He needed to take a walk and clear his head.  
………………………………..................  
Tony sat on his couch and blankly stared at the television. Right now it was some stupid infomercial he didn’t even know why he was still watching. Probably because he wasn’t watching it, he was unfocused and distracted by his mind. His stupid brain that never shut up. He always received praise for his intellect and brilliant mind, where in reality it was a real pain in the ass. It never shut up, it was always running, from one thing to the next. One minute he was thinking about his research or school lesson plan, and the net he was thinking about one of his students in a way that shouldn’t even be legal. He was never sure whether to be happy or sad or aroused or a mixture of any emotions in the spectrum. He over thought, over-analyzed everything.  
His newest predicament didn’t do anything to help this either. Just 24 hours ago he had been sleeping with a boy who was barely legal and then just 12 hours later he was with a man he claimed to love, yet who had no idea of who he really was.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tony snapped himself out of his stupor and got up to answer the door.  
When he opened it, he saw Loki standing there in his usual tight black clothing that hugged his slim frame.  
“Loki,” Tony breathed, as if the boy had startled him. He looked around outside quickly and ushered Loki inside and hoped no one saw them.  
Loki cautiously walked into the house and looked around curiously. Tony turned around and stopped in his tracks as he saw Loki’s behavior.  
He was such a peculiar boy, Tony thought to himself. One moment he was completely confident and flirtatious and the next he looked like a lost puppy dog.  
Tony shook the thought from his mind and cleared his throat, “What are you doing here, Loki?”  
Loki jumped and turned to face his teacher. He relaxed and smiled softly. He shook his head and looked down, “honestly, I’m not quite sure. I went for a walk to clear my head and I wound up here.”  
Tony nodded, “Well, are you alright?” he placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes, “Why don’t you sit down,” he swept his free hand across the air, indicating the couch a few feet from them.  
Loki nodded and walked with Tony over to the couch. He sat down as Tony walked across the room and sat in an armchair opposite him, so they were looking directly at each other.  
Loki sighed and chuckled nervously, “I’m sorry to show up unexpected like this, I really am.”  
Tony nodded, “it’s alright, when you’re ready to speak, go ahead.”  
Loki nodded and swallowed hard. He looked up and stared into his teacher’s eyes. He bit his lip and fought with the words he wanted to say. Finally he sighed and asked nervously, “Is this wrong?”  
Tony blinked and stared back at his student, “What…?” he shifted in his seat.  
“Us. What we’re doing. How I feel about you. Is it wrong?” Loki asked again as he held his teacher’s gaze.  
Tony sighed, “Loki, I… I know how you feel. As to if it’s wrong… I’m not sure myself. I have been thinking about what we did all day really , and… I’m just as confused as you are.”  
Loki bit his lip and shifted in his seat. He looked away from his teacher and thought for a moment. He swallowed and let the words come out, “I’ve never liked anyone as much as I like you but I am not worth losing your job over, Mr. Stark. I’m not worth any of that… or anything.”  
Tony wasn’t sure if he had imagined those last few words as they had been so quiet. But just the mere thought that this boy would even think that about himself sent the oddest shivers down his back.  
Tony got up and walked over to where Loki was sitting. He sat down next to him and looked at the boy. Loki was looking away and his hood was over his head, concealing his face.  
“Loki… look at me,” Tony said as he placed a gentle hand on Loki’s knee.  
Loki slowly turned to face Mr. Stark and looked at him through the tears that filled his eyes.  
Tony’s breath caught as he saw that the boy had been crying. Slowly, he lifted his free hand to Loki’s face and gently wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall down Loki’s face.  
“I never want to hear you say that again, Loki,” Mr. Stark shook his head as he held Loki’s face with his hand.  
Loki just stared at him, still fighting the urge to cry. He didn’t know why he was crying like this. He hated when his emotions betrayed him. He was terrified and confused about everything and it was just to much for him.  
Tony looked long and hard at Loki. He saw the same emotions in this boy’s eyes as he felt inside his own head. It scared him, as well as it invited him. He lifted his other hand up to Loki’s face. He took a deep breath and all at once let his lips collide with Loki’s.  
Loki was taken aback for a moment, but quickly gave in to the kiss. It felt so different from the last time they kissed, Loki was overwhelmed and scared by what he was feeling.  
Tony suddenly stopped and pulled away, studying Loki’s face with a confused expression on his face. He sighed, “you deserve better than just a hook-up in a hotel room, Loki.”  
Loki looked back at him and shook his head, “then give me better,” he choked through tears.  
Tony smiled and slammed his lips against Loki’s. He let his hand snake to the back of Loki’s neck and entwined his fingers in that thick beautiful hair.  
He felt so wrong but at the same time he knew this boy needed someone to be there for him. Tony could see the Hell Loki had been through just by looking in his eyes. That was his weakness; he wanted to save everyone else because he didn’t know how to help himself.  
They kissed for what seemed like over an hour but no clothes came off. Loki sat back and shrugged his hoodie off. He began to undo his shirt buttons when Tony placed a firm hand on his.  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to Loki. You don’t have to have sex with me to keep me around,” Tony held his gaze.  
Loki shook his head, “But I want to, I mean if you want to…” Loki stopped and let his hands fall.  
Tony smiled and began finishing unbuttoning Loki’s shirt for him. Loki smiled back at him and kissed him again. He reached for the bottom of Tony’s t-shirt but Tony gently stopped him.  
“I’ve got it. Tonight’s about you, Loki, let me handle everything,” Tony said as he broke the kiss.  
Loki nodded and let Tony continue undressing him before removing his own clothes.  
Once they were both down to their underwear, Tony stood up and reached a hand out to Loki.  
“You deserve somewhere more comfortable than a couch,” Tony smiled as he walked Loki back to his bedroom.  
Tony closed the bedroom door behind him as Loki walked over and sat down on the king bed.  
Tony smiled and walked over. He bent down to the bottom drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He set them aside before climbing on the bed next to Loki. He lied down on top of the boy and continued kissing him gently. He slowly left a trail of kisses down Loki’s pale neck and then chest. He continued kissing Loki’s stomach until he reached his waist. He hooked his thumbs through the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, revealing Loki’s still impressive length. He took Loki into his mouth all at once, causing the younger to gasp and bite his lip. Tony worked his magic and used his skills to reduce Loki to a writhing mess. He looked up every so often and watched as Loki sweat and gasped for air through his ragged breathing.  
Tony finally decided to have mercy on the boy and popped him out of his mouth. He stood up and pulled off his own underwear before reaching to the night stand and grabbing the condom. He rolled it on and kneeled in front of Loki again. He grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers before sliding Loki closer to him. He looked Loki in the eyes as he pressed a finger in. Loki gasped and bucked up. This wasn’t the first time they did this of course, but Loki still loved the feeling of it. He bit his lips and moaned as Tony added a second then a third finger.  
“P-please,” Loki managed to breathe out.  
Tony stopped teasing and pulled his fingers out. He poured some lube onto himself before tossing the bottle to the side. Slowly, he pressed inside of Loki, causing the younger’s breathe to hitch and his head to arch back.  
Tony stopped and looked down at Loki. Loki looked back at him and nodded. Tony swooped down and captured Loki in a kiss as he began to move.  
Loki quickly wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and pulled him in deeper. His nails raked the older man’s back as he rocked against him.  
Loki screamed as Tony hit his prostate. Tony kissed Loki to quiet him as he began hitting that spot over and over again.  
“M-m-mmmm-mis-terrrrr-ahhh!” Loki moaned as Tony pounded into him and devoured his neck.  
“mmm,” Tony replied as he placed a kiss on Loki’s adam’s apple. He reached in between their bodies and grasped Loki’s cock.  
Loki moaned and arched up as Tony took complete control over him, pleasuring him on all fronts.  
“H-harder,” Loki breathed in between kisses. Tony obeyed and went harder and faster, watching as the boy came undone beneath him.  
“ahhh!” Loki’s breath hitched, “M-mmmmm-misterrr Stahhhhhhhrrrrk!!” Lokia screamed as he came into Tony’s hand and on his own stomach.  
“Shit!” Tony breathed out as he watched the spectacle beneath him. He gave one final thrust before he came undone himself, filling the condom and collapsing on top of Loki.  
The two took their time catching their breaths. When Tony collected himself he rolled off of Loki and laid down next to him. Loki nestled his head in the crook of Tony’s shoulder and draped his arm over the older man’s torso.  
Tony held Loki close and kissed him on the forehead.  
Loki looked up at Tony and asked what he really wanted to know, “Why me? Of anyone you could have, of all your students, why me?”  
Tony thought for a moment before replying, “Because you need me just as much as I need you,” with that he gave Loki a kiss and closed his eyes, still unsure of his conscience.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get sentimental

Loki awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Groggily, he sat up in the bed and focused his eyes. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why he was there. He reached over to the bedside table and picked up his phone. He wasn’t sure how it had gotten there but shrugged it off for now.  
The caller ID flashed with Thor’s name. Loki rolled his eyes and answered, “Yes?”  
“Loki, where the hell are you?!” Thor sounded frantic.  
“Calm down, big guy,” Loki scoffed, “What time is it anyway?”  
“It’s 9 am Loki, you left at 8 last night. Are you alright?” Thor had calmed down a little bit by now.  
“I’m fine, Thor,” Loki was irritated with his brother, “”I’m just at a friend’s.”  
“I called Clint, he didn’t know where you were,” Thor replied.  
“I have other friends besides Clint,” Loki snapped at his brother, “Why are you calling anyway? Mom and dad sure as hell aren’t concerned.”  
“Well, no, they’re not, but I was, Loki,” Thor sounded a bit uncomfortable.  
Loki sighed, “I’m fine. I’ll be home later, I promise,” with that he hung up and plopped down on the bed.  
He rolled over on his side and faced an empty bed that had obviously been recently slept in. Loki cocked his head and looked around the room again. He didn’t hear any movement as far as he could tell.  
Slowly, he got out of bed. He looked down and chuckled as he remembered why he was completely naked. He found his boxers and pulled them on before walking over to the already open closet. After thumbing through them, he picked out a green dress shirt and put it on. It has always been his favorite shirt Mr. Stark wore to school. The shirt was a little baggy on him, as he was a bit thinner than his teacher.  
When he entered the hallway, he heard the faint sound of a television coming from the living room. He rounded the corner and found his teacher clumped in his couch with his feet on the coffee table, drinking a beer.  
Mr. Stark looked up and saw Loki walk in. He smirked as he saw what the boy was wearing.  
“You like that shirt, huh? I thought I caught you paying extra attention to me when I wore it,” Tony chuckled and took another swig of his beer.  
Loki smirked as he walked towards Tony, “I always pay extra attention to you,” he said deviously as he sat down next to his teacher and snuggled up next to him.   
Tony chuckled, “See, that’s what I don’t get about you. One moment you seem so broken and lost and the next, you are the proudest son of a bitch I’ve ever met,” Tony looked down at Loki.  
“Remind you of someone?” Loki raised a brow as he met his teacher’s gaze.   
Tony shifted uncomfortably, “Maybe… so who was on the phone?” Tony quickly changed the subject.   
“Thor,” Loki said matter-of-factly, “Just wondering where I was.”  
“Your parents concerned?” Tony asked casually.  
Loki scoffed, “No. I could fall off the face of the earth and they wouldn’t bat an eye.”  
Tony looked down at Loki with a hurt expression in his eyes. He understood exactly what Loki meant. His own father never paid too much attention to himself growing up either. Of course, he still wasn’t as mentally abused as Loki. He knew the boy was adopted, the entire faculty did, and he knew how his adoptive father cast him aside for his actual biological son. It always bothered him how someone could voluntarily take on the responsibility of a child and then not even show love for it.   
“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Loki shrugged and sat up in his seat, “I’m graduating soon anyway. I can go off on my own and never see that man again,” Loki shrugged, “Got anymore beer?”  
Tony laughed, “It’s 9 in the morning buddy.”  
“That’s not stopping you,” Loki retorted.  
“I’m a big boy, you’re not old enough champ,” Tony took another swig.  
“So, you can fuck me but I can’t drink your alcohol?” Loki got up and stared at his teacher.  
Tony laughed and reached down behind the arm of the couch. He pulled up a full bottle of beer and tossed it to Loki, “drink up, kid. If we’re gonna break the rules, might as well go all out.”   
Loki chuckled as he sat back down. He opened the bottle and took a swig. Tony laughed as the boy made a bitter face.  
“First beer?” Tony chuckled as he took another drink of his own beer.  
Loki pursed his lips and swallowed like it was the most painful thing he’d done in a while, “I’ve snuck drinks from my dad’s whisky before.”  
Tony laughed, “That’s not beer, kid. Granted, I think beer is easier going down than whisky but to each their own poison.”  
Loki shook his head, “Not worse tasting or anything, just not what I was expecting,” he shrugged and took another drink, obviously prepared this time.   
Tony smirked and patted Loki on the back, “There ya go!”  
Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes as he sat back, “So do you always get drunk this early in the morning?”  
Tony shrugged, “Sometimes. Sometimes earlier. Sometimes I’m still passed out from drinking the night before,” Tony took another drink.  
“I didn’t know you were an alcoholic, Mr. Stark,” Loki turned and smirked at his teacher.  
Tony snorted and still looking straight ahead of him said, “Oh, there’s a lot you don’t know about me, kid,” with that he took another drink.  
Loki shrugged, “so, then tell me. I want to know everything there is to know about the famous Tony Stark. The man who gave up possible millions to become a high school science teacher.”  
Tony turned to look at Loki, the question obvious in his eyes.  
Loki gave one swift nod and took a drink before saying, “Freshman year. You told me that,” Loki looked at his teacher as realization swept over him, “It was career day. I was telling you all about this innovation I had and dreamed of bringing it to life. You told me you used to do that sort of thing, but gave it up. Is that why you hate yourself so much?”  
Tony’s nostrils flared and he shook his head, “No. I’m glad I gave it up. Yes, I could be rich, but I also could become the same man that my father was. And I could never live with that,” he took another drink and turned away from Loki.  
“So why then?” Loki raised a brow.  
Tony turned back to Loki. He looked at him long and hard before sighing, “Have you ever heard that people with higher IQ’s are more likely to be depressed because they are able to see the world more clearly for what it really is?”  
Loki pursed his lips and looked away. He nodded slightly, “I may have heard that before.”  
Tony shrugged and lifted the bottle to his lips, “Well there you go,” he took a drink and finished off his beer, tossing the bottle to the floor.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tony finally spoke up again, “So did you ever get any farther with that innovation of yours?”  
Loki scoffed, “No. It was a pipe dream,” he shook his head before taking another drink.  
Tony shrugged, “I don’t know. I honestly thought you had something going for you. It was, uhhhh, a life-sustaining energy source right?” Tony asked.  
Loki smiled and nodded, “You remembered.”  
Tony smiled back, “Of course, I thought it was brilliant.”  
Loki sat back with a content smile on his face, “You know, maybe I could get going with it again, if I had some help that is.”  
Tony turned and looked at Loki with a half-grin on his face, “Are you asking me to join you in a science project, Loki?”  
Loki shrugged, “I mean, if you want to, that is.”  
Tony chuckled and threw his head back and sighed. He took a moment before turning back to Loki with a smile, “Kid, it would be my honor,” he beamed as he held out his hand to Loki.  
Loki smiled at his teacher and took his hand in a firm handshake.   
Tony smiled at Loki for a moment before cautiously leaning forward and kissing Loki on the forehead. He pulled back and watched Loki’s face with caution. The boy just smiled back at him before leaning in and kissing Tony on the lips. Relief washed over Tony as they both sat back in a now comfortable silence.  
Tony cleared his throat, “So… you want to know about me, huh?”  
Loki nodded and took a drink of his beer.   
Tony ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, “Alright. But let’s make a game out of this. You ask me a question, I get to ask one in return, and so on.”  
Loki nodded, “Fair enough.”  
Tony nodded, “You start.”  
Loki thought for a moment before asking, “How long did your longest real relationship last?”  
Tony threw his head back and laughed, “Well, ‘real’ relationship, huh? Damn, 8 years believe it or not.”  
Loki’s eyes grew wide, “8 years? Really? What happened there?”  
Tony shrugged, “I thought she was the one. I was going to ask her to marry me. But then she found out I didn’t even get half of my dad’s inheritance,” Tony sighed and looked down at his hands, “and she left me. Just like that.”  
Loki bit his lip and looked away from Tony.   
Tony shrugged, “But that was years ago.”  
“Is that why you seem to have just sexual relationships?” Loki asked almost too quietly. He didn’t want to offend Mr. Stark in anyway but he was curious.  
Tony scoffed, “I guess you could say that. So, onto you. Do you know anything about your birth family?”  
Loki went stiff for a moment before turning to look at Tony. When he saw the genuine concern in his eyes, he relaxed a little and sighed, “No. I know my real last name but nothing else. I’ve spent countless hours trying to track down my real family by that name but… nothing.”  
Tony nodded, “You’re curious,” it wasn’t a question. It was a blatant statement.  
Loki nodded back, “Of course. You know, when I found out I was adopted, I was actually kind of relieved. Knowing that the man I called dad isn’t really my father, it gave me such relief.”  
Tony nodded, “How old were you when you found out?”  
“14. When puberty really started to kick in. He just kind of dropped it on me, ‘I don’t know how you’re going to grow like I did with Thor. Oh yeah, you don’t know, you’re adopted,’” Loki scoffed and shook his head as he took another drink.   
Tony huffed and rolled his eyes, “Father of the year if you ask me. Almost makes mine look like the perfect dad.”  
Loki laughed half-heartedly and leaned back, staring at the ceiling, “the worst part is how he looks at me. Like I’m a monster or something.”  
Tony looked down at Loki and saw an emotion he knew all to well in the boy’s eyes; pain. Tony took Loki’s hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.  
Loki smiled softly and held onto Tony‘s hand, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.  
……………………………….....................  
Clint paced his bedroom frantically, holding his cell phone up to his ear and praying for his friend to answer him.  
“Hello?” Loki’s voice came from the other end.  
Clint sighed with relief, “Loki! Where are you? Thor called me earlier and said you didn’t come home last night, and I know you weren’t at the hotel.  
“Calm down, Clint. I’m at his house,” Loki explained, accentuating the word “his” so Clint knew what he meant.  
Clint let out a breathy laugh, “so does that mean you aren’t going to need the hotel room every week?”  
Loki laughed in return, “Possibly not. Still working out the details.”  
“So do I ever get to meet this guy?” Clint asked humorously.   
There was silence on the other end for a moment before Loki finally spoke, “He’s not exactly… out. So, for the time being, no,” Loki lied through his teeth.  
Clint nodded, even though he knew Loki couldn’t see it, “understandable. Just make sure to invite me to the wedding.”  
Loki snorted, “goodbye, Clint,” and with that he hung up.   
Clint laughed to himself and sat down on his bed. It was really strange of Loki to be this secretive. It would make sense if the guy was… Clint shook the thought from his head. Loki might do something like that, but he couldn’t imagine Mr. Stark agreeing to it. No, it was just his imagination.  
………………………………................................  
Bruce picked up his phone and clicked on Tony’s name. he sat and waited for the other man to pick up his phone.  
“Bruce,” came Tony’s voice from the other end.  
“Tony, I thought you were coming over today?” Bruce scratched his head as he waited for a reply.  
“I completely forgot! I’ll be over in a little bit, I promise,” Tony said frantically.  
Bruce listened for a moment and swore he heard another voice coming from the other end, “Is someone else there?”  
“Uhh, just the television,” Tony explained quickly.  
Bruce clicked his tongue, “He stayed over last night didn’t he?”  
“Who’s he?” Tony tried to sound innocent.  
Bruce laughed, “Knock it off Tony. The guy you’ve been seeing recently. The one you won’t tell me about.”  
“Is that jealousy I hear?” Tony retorted in a sarcastic tone.   
Bruce snorted, “No. of course not. It’s just… you never have anyone stay at your house, other than me of course.”  
“Jealousy. Yup, that is what I hear,” Tony said almost too cheerily.   
“I’m not jealous, Tony!” Bruce fumed. He took a deep breath before continuing, “we’ll discuss it when you get here.”  
“There’s nothing to discuss, Bruce. But okay, I will be over in a bit,” Tony replied before hanging up.  
Bruce sighed heavily at the dial tone and angrily threw his phone on the couch next to him. He wasn’t jealous, he told himself. He just hated Tony keeping things from him. If this guy was staying over at his house, he obviously cared a lot about him. And that seemed like an important thing to tell his best friend.


End file.
